


I Should Go

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: The first time Scully initiated a session of tonsil hockey.





	I Should Go

He’s not complaining. He couldn’t if he wanted to. Her velvet tongue is sweeping his eager mouth and her palms are rocking against his chest, heel-palm-fingers, heel-palm-fingers. His hands tentatively seek out her waist, resting lightly in the curve, thumb grazing her hip bone, fingers thrumming the swell of her ass in time with her hands’ beat. He’s a heartbeat away from pulling her tightly to him, moulding her against his body so he can grind his pelvis into her softness and imagine how her cunt would mimic her mouth. Hot, wet, welcoming bliss. An escape.

But she pulls away, offering him a look that says, ‘sorry, I lost control there for a moment’ and she straightens her robe.

“I should go,” she says, whispers, as she looks at the flickering candle.

“You don’t have to…”

“I do.” She goes to the door but he stands in front of it. Her hair swings over her face as she looks at the floor between them. God knows he’s experienced his fair share of shame over the years but he doesn’t want her to leave with this between them.

“Mulder, I’m sorry about that…before…that’s not what I…”

“It’s okay, Scully. I won’t report you,” he says and she gasps before he can make it clear he’s joking. He holds his hands up. “I’m kidding. I’d only have reported you if you were a terrible kisser.”

She chokes out a sobbing laugh and even in the dark he can see the furious blush over her cheeks. 

“I want you to know something, Scully. It’s important.” He touches her shoulder. She shivers and he hugs her to him. “I don’t want you to hear this from anybody else.” 

She chances a look at him and he bends to kiss her, gently this time, on the forehead. She swipes a tear away from her eye, nodding. He leads her to the bed and she lays on it, pulling a blanket up over her. She looks so young, so small. He won’t risk lying beside her so he sits with his back to the side and begins.


End file.
